Fairies Are Real
by Wildgirl404
Summary: Asuna never really believed her grandma's words about fairies being real. She didn't believe in such perfect fantasies. Her life had always been lonely and dull, but then that all changes when she meets the young prince of the fairies, Kirito. Despite being a prince he hasn't had much better luck in his life. Can the two change their broken fates and learn to love one and another?
1. Bedtime stories, Beliefs, and Boredom

**A/N: Ok I know I'm still writing my other story for Legend of Zelda (which is a mess of a story) but I couldn't stop this plot from popping into my head so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online, if I did then I wouldn't be writing on a fan-fiction site.**

Chapter 1: Bedtime stories, Beliefs, and Boredom

I don't remember much about my grandmother…I was very young when she passed on, however of what I do remember always makes me smile. I know that after she passed on things got harder and I became the very meaning of the word lonely…I still am…However there is one memory that won't ever seem to fade, my grandmother always was a rather… exotic woman…

_"Hey listen closely… they say they are nothing but myths, however I'm telling you! Their as real as you and me, you got that Asuna? Fairies are real! Don't let anyone tell you different." My grandmother said, face full with passion and not an ounce of doubt in her words._

_"But grandma…If they are real how come no one has ever seen one?" I replied as doubtful as ever, I always was a child that went more for facts than fairy tales._

_"Because fairies don't take kindly to those who state them a myth and well…"_

_"Well what?"_

_"It's a sad story maybe I'll tell you when you're older…Anyway the point is because of these um..tragic events between humans and fairies.." she trailed off for only a moment, but that was all I needed to jump in with the questions._

_"What tragic events you haven't told me anything about any tragic events!" I interrupted with a frustrated tone._

_"As I said it's a story for when you're older…if you still believe in them by then that is" She responded with a smile._

_"Ah geez grandma I'm six years old! I'm a big girl now!"_

_Laughter sounded through the air_

_"Yes your all grown up I see…then maybe we should start looking into more proper chores and a job for the big girl no?" While the sarcasm was clear in her voice, I missed it entirely._

_"What?! No I take it back, I'm halfway."_

_"Halfway?" She asked with a single raised eyebrow._

_"I'm not big and I'm not little! I'm halfway!"_

_"Oh, I see you found yourself a loophole."_

_"What's a loophole?"_

_"Ah…Never mind that, as I was saying before ; since those events no one has seen a fairy, they refuse to reveal themselves to us now you see…Every action has a consequence Asuna remember that."_

_"But if you can't see them then how do you know that they exist!" I replied still doubting her words._

_"Because the world is filled to the brim with magical things we can't see or explain, they can be as simple as new life or as great as a miracle, Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing. "_

_"When's the last time someone saw a fairy then?" I inquired curiosity getting the best of me in such a magical tale._

_"A long long time ago…generations before you or me, long enough for people to write them off as myths and forget about them…" Her voice sounding dark, like the words were poison._

_"Then why do you remember them?"_

_"I don't, I have nothing solid to base this belief off of other than the words of my mother, as she had her mother before and so on…I just chose to believe."_

_"Oh, then I'll believe with you grandma!"_

After that she smiled, patted me on the head and I went home. Mother being workaholic was and still is never home, my father left long before my birth, and so my grandmother took care of me throughout the day. However that was the last conversation I ever had with her, that night grandma had a stroke and after laying on the cold floor all night, passed on.

If fairies really existed wouldn't they save the only person who had faith in them? Let's be honest here, there is no possible way fairies exist. There couldn't be a way something so perfectly magical could exist in such a cold world! Maybe that's what that "_sad story_" explained…maybe...Maybe my grandmother was just crazy…Either way I will never know _that_ story, and I will never again believe in something as ridiculous as _fairies_…

**Years later within the hidden realm of Alfheim:**

A loud sigh could be heard throughout the massive room, two guards stood in front of the room's exit. One rolled their eyes the other just shook his head, this had to at least be the fifteenth time in the last hour that the boy had done that "…Do you have any idea how boring it is to be royalty?" the young black haired teen (sitting upon a massive and rather elegant bed in the middle of the room) complained not for the first time that evening.

"No, just like you don't know what it's like to be broke." Came the response of one of the guards. He was an interesting guard, yet it was expected as the Prince seemed to surround himself with the most unique kinds of people. Therefore why would the personal guards he selected himself be any different? While this guard could be seen as normal at first glance, his rather exotic behavior and little piece of rebellion to the uniform (a red bandanna tied around his reddish hair) would tell you otherwise.

There was a moment of silence as they stared each other down "Shut it Klein…one of these days I'm going to throw you into the dungeon." Was the teens response at last breaking the silence, of course it wasn't a real threat. After all who would throw one of their only friends into the dungeon? If anything that would only add to the boy's boredom.

"Sure you are, just remember the day you do you'll lose the one person you dump all your petty burdens on…such as boredom."

"Screw it I'll throw you in there today." He replied with a death glare worthy enough to send chills down the average fairies back; the guards, now immune to it, had seen it multiple times before and were at first one of those unfortunate few. It didn't help that the young prince's eyes were gray in color, nor the fact that he seemed to love the color black seeing as they had yet to see him wear any color but just that. Even so it was quite the dent to their pride back then, to be shaken by an eight year olds glare…Yet neither of the two had left his side since…There was just something about the young Prince before them that made them want to stay at his side.

"You said that yesterday, and the day before that too." Klein responded, laughter in his eyes.

"…Whatever…"

"Ah Kirito, your birthday is tomorrow correct? You'll be turning seventeen, any big plans for the celebration?" The other guard piped in, He was a massive man. It wasn't that he was fat in fact he was very fit, he just seemed to tower over every one and was rather big.

"Come on Agil do you really need confirmation from him? Of course he's probably planning something outrageous! This is Kirito we're talking about, trouble follows him everywhere."

"Hey! I'm still in the room Klein!" Kirito yelled.

"Your point? No matter what you'll always be in or near the room I'm in as well as Agil, We're your personal guards we don't leave your side really…"

"Except when we switch out with the other two…"

"Aww come on Agil stop one upping me!" Klein groaned while pulling at his hair in frustration.

Agil laughed, "It's not my fault you say stupid things so often." He answered.

Kirito groaned, if he had to listen to another one of these arguments… "Hey can't we go for a flight around town or something? I'm getting stir crazy here." He asked.

"No." came the immediate response from the two.

"You didn't even consider it…Why not?"

"Your mother specifically ordered us the keep you in your room today. She doesn't want you causing ruckus the day before your birthday.."

Kirito rolled his eyes, "Yes because that makes sense..." with sarcasm leaking from every word he spoke. "But you know-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Kirito dead panned.

"You were going to say something along the lines of: what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Agil answered bluntly.

Kirito's face deflated noticeably. "Ok, so you did know…"

"Honestly I fear the day you're named King." Klein stated with a shake of his head.

"I'm not going to become king."

"What?!" Klein screamed falling over in shock.

"What do you mean you won't be king? You're the only heir." Agil asked nervously sweating, fearful of the boy's response. The land of Alfheim was doomed based upon his answer.

Both guards stared, waiting for his answer, Klein staying on the floor figuring if he fainted it would hurt less that way.

"I just don't want to."

Agil joined Klein on the floor.

"Kirito!" a beautiful fairy woman called as she barged into the room.

"Mom…why is it so hard to knock?"

"Hmm? Why does it matter your never doing anything anyway?" the Queen asked with genuine confusion on her face.

Kirito's left eye twitched in frustration yet the rest of his face remained as stoic as ever, "I would be if you didn't keep me in here so often. But that…that's well beyond the point, just knock already alright." She stared at him for a long moment, blinked, and then quickly backed up a step so she was directly standing in the door way and knocked twice. Kirito dead panned, "No, mom you're a little out of order there…next time do it before you even open the door."

"Oh..."

"Ah geez how are you even running a country?!"

"Never mind that, about your party I was thinking…" silence filled the room as she seemed to trail off from what she was about to say.

"What? You were thinking what?"

"Huh?" She stared at him uncomprehending what he meant.

"You…you forgot didn't you?"

"Ah! I did! Oh and it was important too, I just know it was! But I lost my train of thought when I saw your guards on the floor. Why are they on the floor?! Did you do something? Are they dead?" both of the guards bolted up as the queen rambled on, clearly she was well beyond flustered. The Queen's sanity is an arguable matter, especially when she is high in stress. She has a rather lively personality as well; add her strange anxiety problems and you really wonder how someone with such a colorful personality could give birth to such a stoic child.

"N-no milady we um… we were just-" Klein stumbled trying to calm her down.

The queen screamed instead, Kirito just casually plugged his ears with his fingers like this was nothing, after all he had seen it plenty of times before. Klein and Agil screamed as a response clearly thrown off guard. They may have seen it before but the tension in the air was rather unnerving at the moment, calling for a reaction.

"Zombies! Undead! Help!"

"Oh dear…We really need to do something about her anxiety, it's bordering on delusional." Kirito muttered unfazed as he looked around the room for something he could use to fix the situation."

"No you're mistaken, were alive! See!" Agil yelled over her in a desperate attempt to calm her down.

"I'm starting to get a head ache…" Kirito muttered as his eyes landed on the perfect thing to solve the noise problem. "Bingo."

"HEL-" Her sentence was cut off abruptly a large book collided with her face. "Mom, go drink a cup of tea and take a nap. They're obviously alive." The woman stared at her son for a long moment before saying, "Ah…Sorry sorry, I was up all night filing papers, Really you know my anxiety only gets this bad when I don't sleep well…"

"No, I'm starting to wonder if it's something else…" Kirito stated completely serious.

The queen frowned, "Very funny Kirito." She sighed, "However I think I'll take that suggestion of yours and catch some sleep, tea sounds rather nice right now too." She muttered more to herself than her son.

"Then why are you still standing here?"

"Honestly… you need to fine tune those manners of yours young man. I'll be taking my leave now then."

And with that she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"You threw a book at her-" Agil started

"and she didn't react to it very much at all.." Klein continued.

"yet she scolded you for a little attitude." Agil finished.

They both turned to stare at the young prince in disbelief only to find him passed out on his bed.

Klein just shook his head, "There is something wrong with this family." He stated.

Agil sighed, "Keep it up and you really will land in the dungeon, saying things like that about them." He chuckled.

"I can't help it if it is true though..." was Klein's only response.

Meanwhile right outside the castle a man with his face hidden under the shadows of his hood smiled. "So this is the home of our foolish rulers…" he laughed, "I wonder…What ever would they do if this land lost their precious prince?" With more laughter he turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowded street humming as he went.

**Meanwhile in in the human realm**

"Asuna! Wait for me!" Now eighteen years old, since a couple months back, Asuna turned around at the sound of her name being called, long coppery hair bellowing in the wind as she did so. She smiled, but that smile was quickly replaced with that of a look of confusion.

"Silica? I thought your school didn't get out for at least an hour more..."

"Yeah your school is way better than ours, but we got out earlier today!" the young girl by the name of Silica said with a big smile.

"Ah, that makes sense, how is school going for you anyway? You're a first year right?"

"Not for much longer!" Despite the difference in age and grade, as Asuna is a third year, the two were incredibly close. They lived right next door to each other since they were little kids and with Asuna's Mom always being at work and Silica living with her rather grumpy grandparents they quickly became each other's friends. The two had met a month after Asuna's grandmother passed and had been like sisters since.

"Ah, you're right, there's only one week left till summer break huh? Well I suppose for me its graduation, I'll have to start looking into jobs and colleges and such… Joy." To say Asuna wasn't all that excited was an understatement, she knew she would be spending an average boring summer alone in her house, as Silica would be staying at her family's summer house for most of the summer and Asuna herself was not very social.

"You're just going to sit in your house and play video games all summer aren't you." Silica stated with a frown.

Asuna laughed, "Well do you have any suggestions as of what I should do?"

"Yes, you should go get yourself a boyfriend."

She sighed, "I wish it were that simple but you know I have relationship problems, even if I managed to find a guy it would only end horribly."

"You wouldn't have relationship problems if you let down your guard a little, You hardly let even me in, if we hadn't met all those years ago I doubt we would have ever become as close as we are now or friends at all for that matter."

Asuna just sighed, "Yes, yes you've made your point…I'll see you tomorrow before you leave ok?" she said with a smile.

"Huh? Why can't we spend time together tonight?"

"I can't, my mom wants me to go through grandma's stuff tonight… She wants to start renting out her house." Asuna said with a clear look of exasperation. Her grandmother's house was a rather secluded little cottage, it seemed like something pulled directly out of a fairy tale, however despite its size it was jammed pack with things which meant it would take a lot of effort to clean out.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Silica asked with clear concern.

"Which part, the cleaning or the renting?"

"The renting part." She answered.

"It does but it's unreasonable of me to feel that way, at the end of the day it's still just an empty house. Keeping it that way isn't going to bring my grandmother back so…I think it's for the best."

"Oh, I see…Well see you tomorrow before I leave ok? Oh and if you need any help-"

"No you have a lot of packing and planning to do, don't worry I'll be just fine." Asuna interrupted with a kind smile. Silica smiled back in sympathy.

"Well, if you say so…Later Asuna!"

"Bye Silica!" They both waved at each other before each heading into their own houses to get ready for the busy night ahead of them.

Little did Asuna know that by the end of the week her whole world would be flipped upside down.

**A/N: Thanks for reading I'll try to update frequently but no promises, Please review if you have the time, The more reviews there are the more motivated I will be so...See ya later!**


	2. Horrible Parties, and even more Horrible

**A/N: just a quick explanation so you don't get confused, in this fanfic the fairies wings never disappear like in the canon, they stay hidden under their shirts and press tightly to the back so it's nearly unnoticeable… So this is chapter two, little disappointed in such a small amount of reviews for chapter one when so many people at least looked at it...anyway I hope more of you review and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Horrible Parties, and an even more Horrible Resistance

**Alfheim, Kirito's POV**

The party was grand, in its own delicate way, and it was absolutely not Prince Kirito's idea of a good time. Nobles and all the other richest of the rich fairies of Alfheim had arrived in their most expensive and froufrou ball dresses and suits, as well as with the snobbiest of attitudes.

"Kill me, kill me right freaking now." Kirito groaned as his mother fit the last finishing touch of the suffocating little devil she called a suit.

"Oh now, stop complaining it looks marvelous on you!"

"It's not black." Kirito stated, as he stared into the mirror at the bright red of the suit he had been forced into, as if this fact alone was enough proof that it was in fact awful.

"Emo much?"

"Klein that's so not funny, you know I hate flashy things, and red is the very _definition_ of flashy." Kirito whined, looking down right miserable.

"At least it's not white; you'd really stand out then" Agil added with a laugh at the thought of Kirito in white, it just wasn't meant to be.

"You look so handsome! Oh my baby boy is all grown up!" The Queen squealed in excitement.

Kirito just stared at her like she had gone mad, "I can't breathe." Was all he had to say on the matter.

"Ok!" His mom stated with an enthusiastic fist in the air "We can't keep the guest waiting any longer!" She exclaimed as she marched out the door and down the hall. Three heads poked out the doorway to watch her leave.

"Wow… I can't breathe, I look like a clown, and my birthday is going to suck if I stick around." Kirito complained.

"But she's so enthusiastic; she might have a panic attack if you leave yet again, not like she'd let you leave anyway." Klein added, Agil just shook his head. He didn't even want to think about whatever ideas must be floating around Kirito's head at the moment. He was bound to be thinking up some ridiculous escape plan as he did every year.

"Oh? I'll get away, I always do…I just need a little chaos, I'll make this party a night to remember for those snobby rich fairies." Kirito added with an almost evil smile and an unnerving chuckle as he retreated from the door way and back into the room.

"Hey aren't you a snobby rich fairy yourself?" Klein added as he followed Kirito back into the room, Agil soon after.

"EH?! What are you talking about?! I'm not snobby!"

"Yeah that's what they all say." Agil said with a straight face.

"Right?" Klein laughed

"…and this is about the time I tune you both out."

As the two guards continued to drone on about why Kirito was in fact a snobby rich fairy too, the sound of cloth ripping filled the giant room. The reaction was almost instantaneous:

"Hey! what are you doing?! Don't rip up your suit Kirito!" Agil yelled with a 'are you an idiot' look written all over his face.

"Yeah, your mother will kill us!" Klein added on.

"I'm not wearing this." Kirito deadpanned as he finished removing the outfit and put on his usual black pants and shirt. Then he threw on a long black coat over it, making himself look more decent, once he finished pulling on some long black boots he shoved the original outfit into the lit fireplace.

"Is that really necessary?" Both Klein and Agil stated with matching looks of exasperation.

"Yes. It needed to go, don't even try to tell me it looked even halfway decent on me." He continued with a straight face.

"It didn't" Both guards stated as if that was obvious

"Kirito! Come on already, you need to come greet our guests!"

"Yes Mother I'm coming!" He called back as he turned to leave.

After Kirito rounded the corner to where his mother's voice called from, a scream of panic pelted through the air, "What have you done with your suit?!" The queen screamed when she finally saw her son. Kirito just laughed in response.

**Earth, Asuna's POV**

"Honestly…How did she fit this much stuff in such a little house?!" Asuna groaned to herself in exasperation as she dug through yet another mountain of books. Three hours now she had been going through pile after pile and then cleaning up after each one, She was absolutely robbed of energy and the end was clearly nowhere in sight.

She picked up yet another book, flipped through it briefly to see what condition it was in, and then preceded to place it in the proper pile while reaching for the next, the repetitive process that was by now becoming very old. The book now in her hands was familiar she discovered, as she glanced at it with a smile and traced the outline of a fairies' silhouette on the cover with her finger. There was no mistaking it; it was without a doubt the book her grandmother used to read to her from.

As she flipped it open a piece of paper of some sort fell out, reaching down with a confused look upon her face, Asuna discovered she was holding an average map of the nearby park only a couple minuets walk from the little cottage she presently stood in.

"Weird place to put a park map Grandma…" she mumbled to herself before noticing a random spot marked towards the center of the map and nearly illegible words listed on the back in her grandmother's writing.

_**Old **__**Gateway, Still closed,**_

_**Magic still evident.**_

Was all it said.

"What?"

**Alfheim, Kirito's POV**

"How the heck did you manage to make the punch explode!?" The Queen screamed in frustration at the mess.

"A magician never reveals his tricks" Kirito smiled politely completely unaffected by his mother's rage.

"Well…they can all kiss their nice dresses and suits goodbye because they are absolutely ruined." Agil stated as he glanced about the room at all the fairies attempting to dab the stains out with looks of extreme frustration. A few of them who were daring enough shot glares at the young prince, To which he returned happily causing those daring fairies to not so daringly hide behind their closest companions.

"But you got to admit it was hilarious. I mean did you see their faces?!" Klein added with a laugh.

"This is not something to laugh at!" The queen yelled, causing both guards to flinch and apologize immediately. While the queen was busy going off on Kirito's guards, Kirito took the opportunity to do what he had been trying to do the whole night; sneak away. He never was one for attention and a party hosted over him was too much for his comfort, not like this was a new thing, his mother just got more enthusiastic with every year he got older. This enthusiasm made sneaking away early impossible and still a challenge later, however Kirito happily discovered on his tenth birthday that if he created his own chaos then the feat became much more possible.

And so we arrive upon exploding punch and one angry Queen.

Kirito dashed down the halls with a smile as he raced towards the nearest balcony and leapt off with his black wings springing forth through the slits on his coat, the silence of the night soon interrupted by the sound of a sonic boom and loud cheering. He was finally free and he knew exactly where he wanted to go first.

Not a moment later he landed outside a small blacksmithing shop to greet an old friend.

"Lizbeth?" He called as he entered the building. A girl with pink hair and smirk upon her face waltzed out from the back.

"You were here an hour earlier last time." She said as she glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Why do you count what time I get here every birthday? It's really weird..." Kirito asked as he sauntered over to the counter to stand before the girl with a teasing smile.

"It's simple every year you're exactly an hour later than the year before, I find it amusing and am waiting for the day you break the pattern." Liz laughed.

"I'll break it once my mother stops being so obsessed about birthday parties. Are you finished with the swords I requested this year?" Kirito asked impatiently.

"I already told you I need about a week more." Liz replied just as impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah I was just checking…" Kirito stated as he turned to leave.

"Hey Kirito, where are your guards by the way?" Liz asked in concern, it was too risky for him to run around like that, completely defenseless.

"I had to leave them behind this time unfortunately."

"Don't tell me you don't even have a weapon?!" She exclaimed in panic, what was the idiot thinking?!

"No I don't…" He answered sheepishly

Lizbeth just shook her head, "Grab one of those daggers and just give it back to me later. I won't have my friend waltzing around vulnerable to being attacked or something." She stated with a look that said it wasn't an option to refuse.

"Are you sure?" Kirito asked surprised.

"Yes."

He sighed before walking over and picking up a nice dagger and sliding it up into a small pocket in his sleeve, easily accessible for the very purpose of self-defense. He genuinely smiled, a rare sight, as he turned to Liz and thanked her.

"Be safe and see you in a week!" Liz called with a smile as he waved in response before leaving.

"Well now that's out of the way…what to do..." Kirito mumbled to himself as he walked down the nearly deserted street. Except for a strange hooded fairy that stood leaning against a wall humming to himself and a couple, whose faces were also hidden, sitting on a bench he just passed, he was alone. For some reason they all made him feel uneasy. He was just about to unfurl his wings out from their hidden place beneath and make a quick leave when he suddenly felt the hair rise on the back of his neck. He whirled around to see the couple standing directly behind him with just their smiles showing.

"You're the Prince are you not?" They asked in synch, their voices void of emotion. A moment too late Kirito realized the humming stopped, and before he could pull out the knife, a strange smelling cloth clamped over his mouth and nose, his vision suddenly went black.

**Earth, Asuna's POV**

Asuna had spent a whole other hour of debating with herself before deciding that her curiosity was too great not to go see what her grandmother meant by the map. She quickly packed a flashlight, and anything else she would need for the hike before setting off to the park, she concluded if she waited till the next day she would not sleep that night. Somewhere in the back of her brain her thoughts warned her it was stupid and risky to go out hiking alone in a park late at night, but she was much too stubborn to listen.

**Alfheim, the Queens POV**

"Kirito?" The Queen called as she glanced around worriedly; he was causing trouble somewhere no doubt.

"Ah Evangeline, I must say this party has been…interesting." The Queen turned to the person speaking to her with a scowl. It was a snobby noblewoman who was always trying to weasel an arranged marriage with Kirito out of her, Eve or better known by the titles her Majesty, the Queen, or Mother, absolutely refused to allow such a thing to happen. Her son would marry a fine lady of his own picking when he felt ready, that was the one thing she vowed she would not let herself decide for him the day he was born.

"Clarisse, I don't have time for this I need to find my son." She answered shortly before turning away and heading over to Kirito's guards she spotted in a panic.

"Where is Kirito?" she asked the two, they both froze and turned to her wide eyed with terror. She had just finished going off on them before she had gotten distracted and dashed off only moments before. She was undoubtedly about to do it again when they answered, still to lie to the queen would be idiocy at its finest.

"We don't know." They both answered at the same time, obviously coming upon the same conclusion.

"You…What do you mean you don't know! You're his personal guards you should be with him at all times!" She screamed, silence fell over the entire room. "Roy, Come here I am in need of your assistance!" The queen called to her own personal guard and the general of their army, he was always so silent, many often forgot he was there.

"Yes your majesty?"

"I need you to help them find my son as soon as possible, the messes he gets himself into when he's on his own…" She shook her head as a distressed look briefly crossed her face, "Call all the guard to assistance; I want to see my son safely before me as soon as possible!"

"Right away your majesty." Roy answered with a bow before dashing off to command the entire guard into action.

"Your Majesty, isn't this overreacting a little? He's snuck out plenty of times before and on almost all his birthdays…" Agil asked.

"There are three reasons I'm about to panic: One the Salamander resistance has been more aggressive and active lately, can you imagine what they'd do if they got their hands on my son?"

Both guards eyes widened in horror.

"Two I have a really bad feeling, and three he has always took the two of you with him when he did sneak out. He is all alone, weaponless I assume and there are enemies that would just love to get their hands on him. What's more, correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't he have a routine of checking in with the blacksmith every time he does."

"Oh no…He'd be really easy to find and plan a capture or worse an assassination!" Klein panicked grabbing a fist full of his hair and tugging it as if by doing so it will calm his panic. If Kirito got hurt it would be their fault for failing him and not being there for him in his time of need.

Before anyone could respond, the sound of laughter filled the room. Every fairy turned to glance up at a sight that made every single one of the fairies' blood run cold.

Two of the most powerful men in the Salamander resistance sat upon one of the ledges that lined the wall, in decoration, smiling like they had just won the lottery.

The guards who were just stationed and about to go on the search for Kirito rushed forward wielding their weapons threateningly.

"I'd be careful if I was you." One of the men laughed

"Yeah, one word from us and Prince Kirito is a dead fairy." The other laughed. The queen gasped eyes wide in horror. Klein and Agil didn't look to better off, the rest of the room seemed to go in shock.

"Where's Kirito?! What have you done with my son?!" The Queen screamed nearly in hysterics.

"Trion cast the spell." The first commanded, the other nodded his head before casting the spell "Moonlight Mirror" at once an image sprang forth and there was Kirito, eyes wide in terror with a knife pressed to his throat. They stood right on the ledge that lead into the drop known as the **Old** **Gateway**.

**A/N: so I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you have any questions feel free to ask and plz plz PLZ review, it doesn't have to be much, just tell me what you think **


	3. The Escape and the Strange Undine

**Chapter 3: The Escape and the Strange Undine.**

**ALfheim, Kirito's POV**

"Kirito!" The Queen screamed. Kirito's eyes focused in on his mother, a task easier said than done what with the after effects of being drugged still clouding his mind. He couldn't believe it, he had been a total fool leaving himself so unguarded and vulnerable. He might as well have tapped a sign on his back saying: "Come get me", he thought to himself irritably as the cold steel of the knife began to bite into his throat. All remaining traces of disorientation and grogginess left his body at that moment, quickly being replaced with the adrenaline now beginning to roar to life in his veins.

Kirito took one brief moment to take the full situation in before looking his mother in the eyes, "Mom, Don't give them anything." Was all he said fearlessly, determination replacing any signs of the previous fear. He was no fool, it was clear to him that the resistance had no intentions of letting him walk away from this alive from the very start. He wasn't going to give them the power or satisfaction of using him to get what they want in the process.

"Shut up you little brat!" The Salamander holding him hostage hissed, all the while adding more pressure to the knife against his throat, enough so to draw a few beads of blood.

Kirito gritted his teeth in frustration and annoyance, "I'm already dead." He stated to his mother with a note of grim acceptance in his voice.

**The Queen's POV**

Evangeline, The Queen of the entire fairy race, had never felt more powerless in her whole life than she did at the current moment. She had already lost her husband long ago; she wasn't ready to lose her son too. Already dead?! She couldn't accept that, she refused to accept that. She'd rather die herself.

She dug through every corner of her mind on all the knowledge she knew concerning the resistance before her in hopes of finding something useful against them but all she could dig up was common knowledge…

The Salamander Resistance was a radical group of Salamander fairies, separate from their government who saw the resistance as an insult to the Salamander race. The Resistance disagreed with the equal treatment and rights of all fairies and believed that certain fairy races were above others. At the very top, according to them, was of course the Salamanders themselves and at the very bottom was the Spriggan race. Almost everyone knew that there were more Salamander fairies that disagreed with the Resistance's actions and ideas than those who did, Kirito's own guard Klein was all the proof the Queen herself needed on the matter, as he had on many occasions openly expressed his disgust with the group.

She was completely aware that the group was particularly enraged with the fact that she herself was a full blooded Spriggan, after all respecting what they considered trash as their ruler was well beyond a group of fools. None of this information, however, was in any way or form helpful in the current situation. No matter how she looked at it her son's life was in grave danger and she was unable to do much about it.

Even so, that didn't stop her from signaling the guards who remained towards the back of the room to head out to Old Gateway ledge immediately. Somewhere in the back of her mind logic told her that the only way to get there on time was magic, as it took about three days' time to fly there, but she quickly shoved the thought away with a shake of her head. She will save her son, she refused to give up.

She was Alfheim's most stubborn Queen after all.

**Kirito's POV**

"Trash digging scum like you shouldn't be in power!" The Salamander hissed, his grip tightening on Kirito and rage flaring up in his eyes as he glared at the Queen. She was plotting something, the Salamander could see it in her hideous coal black eyes, but he also knew she had nothing on them. They had her beloved son with a knife to his throat; it was obvious they had already won.

Kirito fought the urge to roll his eyes at the fairy; honestly his theatrics were getting old. Kirito wasn't complaining though the fairy was providing the perfect stalling all on his own, no effort required on Kirito's part. All he had to worry about now was slipping his hand out of the ropes enough to access the dagger up his sleeve. A task easier said than done considering the way his hands were tied and that it was in a pocket _up his sleeve_, easily accessible his ass. He'd be having a word with the fairy who designed it later if he lived through this. Though the saddest thing about the situation was it took him this long to remember that he had a weapon up his sleeve in the first place. Kirito was embarrassed for himself.

"A Mutt for a prince too! How disgusting…" One of the other Salamander's siting in the ball room added on with a scowl, Kirito couldn't remember his name, not that he cared enough to try to remember any of them anyway. They're names were unimportant and irrelevant to the current situation as far as he was concerned. He was a bit busy at the moment trying to rein in his all over the place emotions and escape as it was. Even so the insult hit home, as much as he'd love to not be affected by name calling that one always got to him.

A mutt…It was a derogatory name to refer to those fairies that were born of two different fairy races, while you wouldn't think so, it was considered highly offensive.

Upon first glace Kirito may seem like any other Spriggan, however his abilities and personality often times would prove otherwise, if one were to watch carefully enough they would see he carried many of the traits of a Sylph Fairy, the very same race as his father; the late King.

'Well add that to the list of emotions I'm currently dealing with at the moment' Kirito thought to himself in frustration as he continued to struggle to free his hands. He decided this was officially the worse birthday he had had yet.

"So _your_ _highness_" the Salamander mocked, "Let's play a game. You guess what we want and give it to us and we set your son free, far enough right?"

The Queen narrowed her eyes at the Fairy man, "What's the catch?" she asked fearful of his answer but not letting the fear show through.

"You have only four guesses you majesty."

"And if I get one wrong?"

"Your son pays for it."

Kirito froze for a moment; he didn't like the sound of that. The Queen's eyes were wide in fear.

"Hurry up now or I'll just guess for you." The Salamander continued with a sadistic smirk.

"Bastard!" Klein yelled as he made to lung forward at the mirror.

"Klein stop you'll only make it worse." Agil said as he quickly grabbed Klein and held him back, He knew getting violent wouldn't solve anything at the moment despite his own rage. Besides it wasn't a portal, just a Mirror image.

The queen was having trouble thinking straight with all the things happening and her chaotic emotions.

"Tick Tock, _your Majesty_." The Salamander continued to mock

"Money?!" she guess practically panicking.

"WRONG~" the Salamanders all sang, before Kirito's piercing scream of pain filled the air.

No one could believe it, as Kirito grinded his teeth in pain and fought back the tears of pain begging to come out. One of his wings was now twisted and limp on his back, the monster of a fairy had went and broke his wing.

"Next guess, _your Majesty._"

"P-Power?!" The Queen guessed desperately as tears streamed down her eyes.

"Too vague." He called with a laugh as he broke Kirito's other wing.

Kirito bite his lip and muffled his scream as best he could into his shoulder this time.

"Next time I'll rip out his wings." He stated much to everyone's horror, well everyone but the rest of the resistance.

Kirito fought the urge to panic as he desperately tried to work his hands free, broken wings can heal with time but if they are ripped out he will never fly again. Fairies wings don't grow back when they're lost.

Finally Kirito's hand was free, he silently cheered to himself as his hands gripped the dagger, adrenaline quickly tuning out the pain of his throbbing wings for him. There were five Salamander fairies in the area with him, this included the one holding him at knife point, two more were in the ball room with teleportation magic in their hands, all Kirito had was a little dagger. He sighed at the realization that if he is to walk away from this alive it will be because of some unnatural but appreciated luck. Well, that's better than nothing Kirito thought to himself as he quickly elbowed the Salamander in the stomach causing him to release the pressure of the knife in surprise. As soon as the pressure was gone Kirito quickly spun around and drove the knife directly into the fairy man's heart. The Salamander just stared in shock at Kirito as he pulled the knife back out before falling right off the edge, his body deteriorating into flames as he fell towards the Gateway.

Chaos erupted in just a matter of seconds after the initial shock.

One of the other Salamander's cursed as he ordered the others to catch and restrain Kirito, the two in the ball room leapt to their feet ready to make their escape but in their shock they were too slow to react and were quickly surrounded by the Queen's men, Klein and Agil taking the liberty of punching them unconscious. Kirito was about to lunge out again at the next member of the resistance within his range when the flames of the first dead Salamander hit the Gateway, the reaction was instantaneous and confusing as the Gate roared to life with a blinding beam of light shooting into the air as it opened.

**Earth, Asuna POV**

Asuna stared at the strange structure before her; it was hauntingly beautiful and did not look like something made from the hands of humans. What's more was its timeless appearance, one could tell it was ancient and yet it was in tiptop shape.

"So this is the Old Gateway" Asuna spoke to herself as she stared at the arch like structure in awe wondering how no one knew of it. Granted it was well off of any of the paths and this was a big park with big trees to hide it. One could easily get lost in this forest just hiking so the likelihood that anyone would hike this way was next to none; there was nothing to hike over here for, except maybe an ancient giant secrete gateway to "another world" supposedly.

Asuna walked up the stairs to the platform leading to the giant arch that was what Asuna assumed was the Gateway. Asuna stared at it for a long moment before walking up to it. That was when she thought she could see a strange orange glow flickering in and out of view in the arch way, leaning forward to get a better view she tripped on her own feet and stumbled forward directly into the arch way just as the flame like glow hit the portal. Asuna was suddenly blinded by a white light before realizing that she was somehow falling, she looked down and screamed.

**ALfheim, Kirito's POV**

Of all the things going on, what really did it for Kirito was the girly scream above his head before he was suddenly somebody's landing cushion.

Then the awkward moment that came after as he stared at the strange fairy girl on top of him.

"Hey I'm in the middle of a life threatening situation, so… If you don't mind could you get off of me?" Kirito asked irritably. It didn't help that she just stared at him in confusion.

Finally she seemed to piece it together as her face turned bright red before she leaped off of him mumbling apology after apology. It was kinda cute actually; Kirito couldn't help thinking to himself as he picked up the dagger he dropped.

"For crying out loud will someone get that brat already?!" A Salamander screamed in rage.

Kirito quickly grabbed the girl by the hand yelling for her to run over his shoulder as he took off at full speed towards the nearby forest, she yelped at first before starting to run with him. Good she's fast Kirito thought to himself in relief, he did not feel in the mood to carry someone, that would only slow them down.

Kirito looked back over his shoulder quickly glancing at the girl, she was unique in appearance, not in a bad way though as he definitely found her attractive, it's just that he couldn't tell what fairy race she was. That in itself was bizarre seeing as it usually was obvious, then he looked at her strange clothes and was suddenly even more confused.

"Hey what fairy race are you?" he called over his shoulder. The girl stumbled at the question; she had been busy staring in disbelief at the twisted wings on his back.

"What?!" she practically screamed.

Kirito just took it as she didn't hear him properly and repeated his question.

"Um…Undine?" she answered after a long pause recalling something about races in the book her grandmother used to read to her, and saying the first name that came to her. She held her breath praying that she actually said a proper race. Something told her telling him she was human wouldn't go over well.

"Undine? Funny you don't look like one at all, but if you say so then I have no reason to believe you aren't…"

"What about you?" she asked nervously going along with the conversation and distracting him before he continued to think on her "race" any longer.

"Hmm?" Kirito glanced back over his shoulder before answering, "Mostly Spriggan or at least I like to think I am…I'm a mutt…" he mumbled.

The girl looked confused; did she really not know what a mutt was?

"My mom is a different race from my dad, that makes me a mutt." Kirito explained as they reached the entrance to the forest and raced inside.

"Oh…" was her only response.

Kirito glanced back over his should at her again, "My name is Kirito." He stated

She looked up at him, "Kirito?"

"Yeah." He confirmed with a smile over his shoulder, receiving a blush in response.

"Nice to meet you Kirito, I'm Asuna." She called back.

"Asuna…" He said testing the name on his tongue; it was a pretty name in his opinion, "Nice to meet you Asuna." He responded.

"Hey Kirito…"

"Hmm?"

"I just thought I'd let you know I'm a little lost here…"

Kirito just laughed.

**A/N: So I'm so sorry I took so long to update…I have an editing addiction apparently cuz every time I sat down I edited more than I wrote lol, anyway I probably still missed crap…*sigh* oh well, I hope you guys liked my 3****rd**** chapter :D plz review what you think, bye-bye for now! Oh and thank you to all of you awesome people who faved, followed, or reviewed! YOU'RE ALL AWESOME! :D **


End file.
